Revenge of Sehun (hunhan)
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Apa jadinya seorang CEO Oh sehun ditipu oleh Luhan sang sekretaris. Hunhan Baekhyun kai pwp GS


Cast: Sehun, Luhan , baekhyun, Kai

Semoga dapet feelnya

kali ini gk Chanbaek dulu ya.

Papih ijin mamihnya dipinjem albino dulu ya

Lets begin~

Disuatu pagi nan cerah dan indah entah kenapa seorang Oh Sehun pemilik dari OH Group Corp seorang milyoner masuk kedalam top list orang terkaya di asia, sudah berteriak teriak penuh kemarahan di ruang kerjanya. Kursi empuknya ia tendang hingga berguling tak puas dengan itu , ia akan melemparkan apapun yang dapat ia jangkau karena amarahnya.

ruangan kerja yg sebelumnya tertata rapi dan nyaman itu kini hancur berantakan bagai baru terkena ledakan bom sementara sang CEO masih mengamuk di dekat pintu seorang pria asisten kepercayaan dari sang CEO hanya diam menyaksikan semua adegan yg terjadi.  
pria besar itu bernama Kim Jongin.

****flashback****

tiga bulan yang lalu,

Sehun membuka lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaannya sebagai sekretaris, karena skretaris sebelumnya telah menikah dan ikut bersama suaminya.

Nama besar perusahaan milik Sehun membuat banyak pelamar datang berharap sedikit keberuntungan. Dan dari sekian banyak pelamar, Sehun tertarik pada seorang gadis cantik dengan bodygoal bernama Luhan, wajahnya begitu innocent dengan rambut hitam panjang indah terurai layaknya seorang gadis baik baik.

namun ternyata gadis ini mau melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini , ia tak ragu untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yg menempel di tubuhnya dan membuat mata Sehun tak lepas mengagumi tubuh polos nan mulus dihadapannya.

tak hanya itu Luhan dengan gemulai dan menggoda mendekati Sehun meraih celana pria itu, menurunkannya dan dengan sigap memasukan penis yg sudah menegang ke dalam mulutnya, jilatan lidah luhan ternyata mampu membuat Sehun melayang apalagi sedotannya membuat Sehun tak mampu bicara apa apa lagi selain

"kamu diterima"

Tp itu semua tiga bulan yg lalu, sebelum Sehun tahu siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

Ternyata Luhan adalah mata mata yg dikirim oleh perusahaan pesaing dengan tujuan mencuri beberapa dokumen penting berisi rahasia perusahaan milik Sehun dan keadaan makin di perparah karena ternyata dengan kelihaiannya Luhan berhasil memalsukan tanda tangan sehun dan membawa lari sejumlah besar uang perusahaan. Semua kejadian itulah yg membuat Oh Sehun murka sepagi itu mengamuk menghancurkan ruangan kantornya sendiri.

****flashback end****

Entah merasa lelah atau memang sudah puas mengamuk ia kemudian terdiam sesaat ,lalu memandang tajam pada kai, bagai mengetahui apa yg ada dalam pikiran sang CEO, kai maju selangkah dan berkata,

"saya sudah menemukannya, Tuan ..!kita bisa kesana sekarang juga"

Ia tersenyum jahat merapikan pakaiannya dan dengan isyarat tangan ia menyuruh kai untuk mengikutinya.

Kai pun membawa Sehun ke daerah pinggiran kota seoul, sebuah perumahan yg cukup mewah yg telah diketahui oleh kai sebagai tempat luhan bersembunyi.

Kai menunjuk sebuah rumah dengan mobil BMW terpakir di halaman rumah, disinilah tempat Luhan bersembunyi. Sehun dengan geram memandangi rumah dan mobil mewah dihalaman, tiga bulan lalu luhan belum punya ini semua artinya semua kemewahan yg dinikmati perempuan itu adalah dengan uang Sehun.

Jongin memarkir mobil agak jauh dari rumah tadi agar Luhan tak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Pintu pagar yg tak terkunci lebih memudahkan Sehun dan kai memasuki rumah itu. Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah sementara kai berdiri siaga di sebelahnya.

"yaaa tunggu sebentar "

sebuah suara indah yg sudah sangat dikenal Sehun terdengar dari dalam.

Saat pintu dibuka luhan sangat terkejut melihat siapa yg datang , dengan cepat ia berusaha menutup pintu kembali namun kai lebih cepat lagi, ia bergerak lebih dahulu mendorong pintu dengan keras membuat Luhan jatuh terjengkang, kai bergegas mendekatinya dan menodongkan pistol di kepala gadis itu, sementara Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling khawatir ada yg menyaksikan semua kejadian itu, namun suasana disana tetap sepi seperti biasa , semua aman aman saja.

Kai membawa Luhan ke ruang tengah , dan dibawah todongan pistol ia mendudukan gadis cantik yg ketakutan itu di sofa.

"Hai luhan, lama tak jumpa ya "kata sehun sambil duduk di samping luhan yg ketakutan. Dalam hati sehun harus mengakui gadis ini semakin kelihatan cantik dalam ketakutannya.

"ampun tuan tolong, maaf saya..saya" luhan tak sanggup berkata kata saking ketakutannya.

"ssst! santai luhan, jangan ketakutan seperti itu. nah ada siapa lagi di rumah ini?" tanya sehun

"adik saya tuan dia ada di lantai atas" jawab luhan gemetar

"Cepat panggil dia"

Luhan ragu sejenak , namun intimidasi dari kai menggunakan pistol membuatnya akhirnya menyerah

"Baekhyun ! bisa kesini sebentar ?" panggil luhan dengan suara bergetar

"Iya kak! sebentar" sebuah suara indah terdengar dari lantai atas

dan tak seberapa lama turunlah seorang gadis remaja cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari luhan ,dan gadis itu adalah Baekhyun, adik kandung dari luhan. Baekhyun memang masih SMA, namun kecantikan dan bodygoalnya telah terbentuk dengan indah khas anak remaja.

"Halo..baekhyun kan ? sini turun" kata sehun dengan senyum penuh kelicikan

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut melihat situasi seperti itu ,ia menuruni tangga dengan bimbang jelas sekali ia sedang berpikir utk melakukan sesuatu. Namun sehun bisa melihat gelagat baekhyun karena itu ia menunjuk pada kai yg tengah menodongkan pistol pada luhan dan dengan terpaksa baekhyun turun mendekat pada mereka.

Sejenak sehun menikmati keindahan yg ada dihadapannya ,seorang gadis remaja cantik dengan wajah dan kulit putih mulus payudara yg proporsional menyembul dibalik tshirtnya belahan dadanya yg sedikit terlihat membuat lelaki manapun yg melihat akan naik libidonya , belum lagi kemulusan paha dan kaki indah yg hanya tertutup oleh celana pendek

"Baekhyun, jangan takut begitu, kamu tahu siapa saya ?" pertanyaan Sehun dijawab dengan gelengan kepala baekhyun.

"saya adalah boss kakakmu well, mantan boss kakakmu" jawab Sehun

sambil medekati luhan lalu dengan tiba tiba menjambak rambut mantan sekertarisnya itu membuat luhan tersentak kesakitan

"dan kakakmu ini telah mencuri sejumlah besar uang perusahaan belum lagi dokumen rahasia perusahaan yg dia jual ke sainganku"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut, jelas sekali jika sang kakak tak pernah menceritakan apa yg dilakukannya selama ini.

"dan sekarang saatnya kakakmu mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatannya" lanjut sehun

"tta..tapi tuan uangnya sudah terp..sudah terpakai semua, tp saya pasti ganti tuan, asal diberi waktu saya janji tuan " luhan memelas memohon pengampunan pada sehun.

"Hei luhan! apa saya terlihat seperti butuh uang? kamu pikir saya jatuh miskin setelah kamu khianatin!" kata kata sehun semakin menekan mental luhan.

"Kamu akan membayarnya tp tdk dengan uang" lanjut sehun.

"mmak maksud Tuan?" tanya luhan tak mengerti

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan luhan ia lantas mendekati baekhyun yg terlihat semakin ketakutan.

"Baekhyun sayang, apa kamu sayang sama kakakmu ini?" tanyanya.

"Tuan tolong jangan libatkan dia, jangan ganggu dia biar saya saja yang"

PLAKKKK!

sebuah tamparan keras di pipi luhan menghentikan kata kata gadis iturupanya luhan sudah bisa menduga apa yg ada dalam pikiran mantan boss nya, rasa sakit akibat tamparan dan rasa penyesalan menyebabkan air matanya kini mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya

"Tuan saya mohon ! jangan bunuh kakak saya, dia cuma keluarga saya satu satunya saya mohon" kini giliran baekhyun yg memohon.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berkata ,

"Tenang saja , tak ada yg harus mati hari ini, asal kalian berdua menuruti semua perintahku"

Sehun semakin mendekati baekhyun yg terduduk pasrah, khawatir akan keselamatan kakaknya, Baekhyun tak melakukan perlawanan saat sehun meraba raba sekujur tubuhnya, jemari sehun membelai pelan paha mulus baekhyun seolah sedang mengelus karya seni yg sangat mahal.

tangan sehun bergerak ke atas menuju tonjolan di dada baekhyun yg sedari tadi merangsang kelelakiannya, di remas remasnya bergantian kedua payudara gadis remaja itu , terasa empuk menjanjikan sebuah kenikmatan yg tiada tara.

dengan perlahan tshirt baekhyun ia singkap ke atas memperlihatkan perut rata gadis manis itu dan terutama payudara yg putih bersih masih terlingkupi oleh bra , kedua bukit itu terguncang guncang karena isakan tangis baekhyun.

"kakak" rintih baekhyun

perlahan seolah meminta pertolongan luhan saat sehun begitu asyik membelai perut rata baekhyun , dan meremas payudara yg masih tertutup bra.

Luhan tiba tiba bereaksi saat sehun akan menarik lepas bra adiknya.

"Jangan tuan! saya mohon jangan ganggu adik saya, saya mohon lakukan apa saja pada saya tp jangan dia, dia ga tahu apa apa saya mohon"

Sehun berhenti menggerayangi tubuh indah baekhyun lalu beralih pada luhan.

"kamu mau lakukan apa saja demi adikmu ini?"tanya sehun.

"Iya tuan asal jangan ganggu dia" jawab baekhyun perlahan

Sehun pun melepaskan baekhyun yg kemudian segera merapihkan kembali pakaiannya, ketika ia hendak berlari ke atas, sehun menariknya kembali memerintahkan utk tetap duduk disana.

"baik luhan sekarang kamu berdiri dan buka seluruh pakaianmu" perintah sehun.

Dengan patuh luha berdiri terdiam sejenak dan kemudian masih dibawah todongan pistol kai, luhan melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga telanjang bulat.

"Baekhyun pernah lihat kakakmu telanjang?" tanya sehun dan dijawab baekhyu dengan anggukan.

"Pernah lihat kakakmu sex?"tanya Sehun kemudian sambil tertawa, baekhyun hanya menunduk risih tak menjawab.

"Kamu pernah sex ?" tanya sehun lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala gadis remaja itu.

"hmmm virgin rupanya , baik ..berarti kamu harus lihat ini anggap saja sex education hahahaha" kata sehun.

baik luhan maupun baekhyun hanya terdiam tak mampu utk berbuat apa apa.

"baik luha , kamu sekarang merangkak kemari , cepat!" perintah sehun

meski merasa terhina luhan dengan patuh merangkak mendekati sehun yg sedang melepaskan celananya sendiri, baekhyun memalingkan muka saat penis sehun terbuka tanpa penghalang jelas sekali ia merasa risih.

"menghadap ke adikmu..!" perintah sehun lagi.

kini kedua gadis cantik kakak beradik itu telah saling berhadapan sementara sehun mengambil posisi di belakang luha, berlutut dan menerobos vagina luhan dari belakang yg ternyata tak sesulit yg diperkirakan.

Luhan merintih dan mengerang saat sehun mulai bergerak memasukkan penisnya semakin dalam dan mulai memompanya ,sambil terus bergerak maju mundur tangannya tak henti henti memnggerayangi seluruh tubuh indah luhan, semakin lama rintihan luhan menjadi jeritan kesakitan yg tertahan.

Sehun terus berusaha memasukan penisnya semakin dalam sambil terus meremas remas payudara sintal luhan, sesekali ia memukul pantat mulus luhan hingga memerah.

Pada awalnya rintihan luhanseperti kesakitan namun semakin lama rintihannya berubah menjadi rintihan penuh kenikmatan dan sementara semua adegan itu terjadi , baekhyun semakin lama semakin terangsang oleh semua itu tanpa sadar ia ikut meremas remas payudaranya sendiri , kadang juga tangannya turun menyentuh vaginanya sesekali, semua itu tak luput dari perhatian sehun.

beberapa lama kemudian sehun mencapai klimaks dan penisnya menyemburkan seluruh isinya kedalam tubuh luhan dan gadis cantik itupun tergolek lemas di lantai.

Baekhyun sendiri ternyata masih terangsang dan tanpa sadar masih meremas remas payudaranya sendiri.

"Gimana baekhyun suka melihat yg tadi?" tanya sehun menyadarkan baekhyun yg kemudian dengan gerakan canggung kembali berusaha duduk seperti semula.

"ga usah malu biasa kok yg seperti itu" kata sehun pada baekhyun yg terlihat mencuri curi pandang pada penis sehun.

Sehun yg menyadari hal itu ia pun mendekati gadis remaja itu lalu menyodorkan penisnya.

"mau coba jilat .." sehun menyentuhkan penisnya pada pipi baekhyun, gadis itu hanya memalingkan muka karena risih.

"ga apa apa jilat aja" lanjut sehun sambil menyentuhkan penisnya ke bibir mungil baekhyun.

ketika baekhyun berusaha memalingkan muka menghindar justru malah menyebabkan gesekan penuh gairah diantara keduanya sehingga akhirnya baekhyun pun luluh , bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan lidahnya mencoba menyentuh penis dihadapannya.

"masukan aja ke mulut kamu , tp awas kalo berani coba coba gigit!"

Baekhyun menjilat jilat penuh keraguan pada awalnya namun lama kelamaan bibirnya membuka semakin lebar dan tanpa ragu lagi sehun mendorong masuk penisnya ke mulut gadis manis itu sehingga terlihat penuh.

"nah..baguss seperti itu ! ayo jilati lagi , kulum dan sedot kayak kamu makan permen loli" kata sehun penuh kenikmatan saat mengajari gadis remaja ini oral sex.

meskipun masih amatiran dan baru namun kehangatan mulut seorang remaja apalagi gadis SMA selalu memberikan sensai yg luar biasa hingga akhirnya sehun kembali merasakan dorongan kuat dari dalam tubuhnya dengan cepat sehun menahan kepala baekhyun sehingga ia dengan terpaksa menelan seluruh semburan sperma lelaki utk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan karena tak siap menerima hal tersebut dan terbatuk batuk kepayahan saat akhirnya penis sehun keluar dari mulutnya.

"nah..sekarang ayo buka pakaian kamu ya ?" kata sehun sambil berusaha melucuti pakaian baekhyun.

Luhan yg setengah sadar berusaha mencegah hal itu, ia tak mau adiknya kehilangan keperwanannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tuan jangan ganggu adik saya..! Tuan sudah berjanji" teriak luhan histeris.

"well, saya bohong kok "jawab sehun enteng sambil memberi isyarat pada kai.

"jangan ganggu dia tuan! saya mohon dia masih perawan " luhan tak bisa menlanjutkan kata katanya lagi karena kai telah membungkam mulutnya dan menarik gadis malang itu ke salah satu kamar tak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar rintihan dan jeritan kesakitan dari luhan.

Kai memang senang sekali menyiksa perempuan yg disetubuhinya ,jeritan memelas korbannya selalu semakin membuat pria satu ini sangat terangsang.

sementara masih di ruang depan, baekhyun tak melakukan perlawanan apapun saat sehun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya entah pasrah entah takut mengalami hal yg sama seperti kakaknya atau memang sudah terangsang.

setelah baekhyun telanjang bulat barulah sehun melepaskan pakaiannya yg tersisa.

Sehun kemudian duduk di sofa dan menyuruh baekhyun utk mengambil posisi diatasnya , perlahan gadis itu menurunkan pantatnya sampai penis sehun menyeruak mencoba masuk kedalam vagina yg masih sempit.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kepuasan saat mengetahui jika baekhyun memang masih perawan.

"aahh aaah" baekhyun merintih pelan saat kegadisannya terenggut

darah perawannya semakin memperlancar laju penis sehun sementara itu dari dalam kamar jerit tangis kesakitan dari luhan masih terdengar saat kai terus menindih tubuhnya.

Sehun memandu baekhyu utk meraih kenikmatan pada sex pertamanya ini ,pantatnya bergerak naik turun membuat payudaranya bergoyang menggoda, air mata sempat menetes membasahi pipi entah kesakitan atau penyesalan.

Sehun tak mempedulikan itu semua , ia malah asyik meremas remas payudara indah dihadapannya dan pada satu kesempatan mengulum dengan rakus bukit kembar itu , digigit dan dijilatinya dengan gemas puting gadis perawan yg mulai menikmati sex pertamanya , bagai tak kenal rasa puas sehun terus mengulum dan menyedot payudara remaja yg kenyal empuk dan nikmat tersebut.

rintihan demi rintihan baekhyun membuat sehu semakin asyik menikmati tubuh perawan itu , bagai tak kenal lelah ia terus menggenjot dan menindih baekhyun dengan berbagai posisi , seluruh lekuk tubuh baekhyun telah habis digerayanginya

dan ketika semua itu berakhir baekhyun tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.

hari telah sangat larut saat sehun dan kai telah puas menikmati tubuh mantan sekretaris dan adiknya itu, kedua gadis cantik itu tak sadarkan diri karena saking lelah seluruh tenaganya habis. Hal tersebut membuat kai dengan mudah mengangkat dua tubuh telanjang itu ke dalam mobil dan membawanya pergi,

kedua gadis itu akan dipersiapkan utk menjamu rekanan bisnis sehun dan sehun akan menganggap bahwa itu adalah hal yg paling pantas utk membalaskan pengkhianatan mantan sekertarisnya.

End

Maaf papih yeol kamu tidak ada di cerita ini

Kasihan mamih baek dipekosa albino


End file.
